


A Vacation I Guess

by NRMania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Hiding from fanfiction.net, Other, Starstuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRMania/pseuds/NRMania
Summary: A 25 year old Witch that most people know (and is normally male), A small creature made of Starstuff ("That is your name now") and a new world. There is probably fun to be had, but the 25 Year Old Witch might accidentally start a group that people call evil but it just misunderstood. Why? Yes.





	A Vacation I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here to hide from my main posting place, fanfiction.net. Don't tell them I'm here. Take this dumb story as a bribe.

25 year old Helena Potter was tired.  
As soon as the saviour of the wizarding world had graduated the government was quick to scoop her up and put her to work.  
Any time a dark witch/wizard was even dared show their face and do something illegal they would send her in…  
She did as she was told, she got paid for it and if it was done quickly she could at least get some rest before the next idiot came out (which was often), but she was very much tired.  
No breaks, no sleep, existing only because of coffee and strange potions that she learned to brew.  
It was only those that kept her body in a ‘healthy state’ with muscle, a nice figure to go with her black hair and glasses covered emerald eyes... but she didn’t exactly care about that.  
That was… until a dark wizard thought to themselves ‘I’ll summon an ultra powerful being from another world, and take over this one with it!’  
They weren’t very specific… so when Helena arrived at their horribly warded ‘secret base’ she found them extremely annoyed, and screaming at a small poofy creature seemingly made of star stuff, which was seemingly crying.  
She didn’t even bother arresting them this time, she was much too tired, and so the man got a sword through the back.  
With her task done the woman brought her wand to her neck and whispered an incantation.  
“This is Helena, Wizard Hubert has been dealt with.”  
“Heard loud and clear, please return to base, a new dark wizard has been seen trying to summon attack children, Aurors seem to have it dealt with, but we would prefer you deal with it so that we can get home early.”  
With that the walkie-talkie-like spell ended.  
Helena sighed…  
They didn’t even see her as human anymore, just a tool to skirt off work early.  
“Pew!”  
The woman looked down… it was the little bundle star stuff. She stared at it for a moment with her tired gaze.  
“You can go home now, small thing.”  
“Pew pew!”  
“I don’t speak star stuff. If you can’t get home it’s not my problem, but you might wanna at least get out before the wizard cleaners arrive and one decides to take you and try to sell you.”  
“PEEWWW!”  
‘It’s like I’m talking to a child.’ she thought with a sigh before going onto her knees to get closer to the pewing thing.  
“Listen, I can’t help you. I haven’t exactly had the time to read about other dimensions, even if I’ve got books on them and they’re in my expanded shrunken trunk. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another wizard to maim or murder until they stop doing bad things.”  
As she got out of her kneeling position, the creature jumped onto her…  
Then it started to glow.  
“PEWWWWWW!!!!”  
“OF COURSE IT WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING.” The woman cried in annoyance. Not even bothering to try and resist as the world  
With a flash, both Helena and the star stuff-ling was gone. Detectors (shaped like a clock) used by the woman’s ‘co-workers’ sparked a spluttered before leaving one more message  
‘Gone from this plane of existance’.  
Why they actually made that a part of the watch’s list, they had no idea. Why they still used them when they were always marked with ‘mortal danger’ they weren’t sure either.  
[*???*]  
Helena woke to the panicked ‘Pewing’ of the little star thing.  
“Come on, you little beast. If you just get in the container I’ll make sure you’ll find a real good master that’ll pay me a ton of cash.” A man cackled  
‘That guy sounds like a complete idiot… like most of the dark wizards I’ve dealt with’ They thought as they got up, removing bush leaves from their head as they did so…  
‘Crap, if that guy gets Starstuff then I won’t find out what the hell happened.’ their mind finally realised what just happened, teleported into the middle of who knows where…  
They followed the sounds of panicked Pews, and found a man in camo gear, inching closer to the little creature moment by moment.  
‘Now should I kill him? Or should I just knock him out?’ The woman questioned to themselves dully.  
She didn’t want to bother with even more blood on her clothes… Knock out it was.  
The idiot didn’t even realise someone was behind them until they felt pain, then nothing, as Helena bopped him with the hilt of her sword. He fell to the floor with a thud, leaving only Her and Starstuff awake in the area.  
“Okay Starstuff, you better send me back.”  
“Pew?” It had stopped crying, good.  
“You know, do that teleport thingy to send me back to where I was originally?”  
Starstuff looked at her, confused.  
“Great… either this thing hasn’t understood me this whole time… or it doesn’t know what it did.”  
“Pew pew!” It raised its poofs in the air.  
“Second option?”  
A nod.  
Helena sighed. And took out their wand, mumbling the incantation for the second time in a close time span.  
Nothing. White noise.  
They lowered their wand and looked to the unconscious man…  
A check revealed two balls, which she placed on the floor next to Starstuff after a small amount of inspection, a techy watch of some kind and what seemed to be a map. There was some other stuff too, but the rest seemed like random survival gear that didn’t really have any interest to her.  
She unfurled it the map…  
‘Great, I’m in a new world probably, I’ve never heard of Unova before.’ Helena thought as they closed the map and pocketed it.  
“Alright Starstuff, I guess it’s just you and me for a wh-  
Another flash of light, but this time not like Starstuff’s teleportation.  
“Urgh, what now you fool of a mas- oh hey he’s knocked out?”  
A big snake, black and gold. Spoke like a snake too, because she understood it.  
“Now while I don’t exactly like the man, he does feed me so I guess I have to fight you now… but maybe I should just leave when I can which is right no-  
“Shut up, follow my orders and answer my questions until I say stop.” Helena hissed back in a commanding tone. It stopped talking, its eyes glazed over.  
“Explain who your master is.” Time for some questions, hopefully they had some answers  
“An idiot who poaches rare wild pokemon for a living.”  
“What is a pokemon?”  
“How do you not know what a pokemon is?”  
“I’m asking the questions, what is a pokemon, give me examples of what a pokemon is.” Sometimes snake sass was annoying.  
“Beings on this world of varied size, shape, power and personality. The small thing would be a pokemon. I am also a pokemon”  
“Where is the nearest town?”  
“If stupid master was going where he told me, the closest would be Nuvema Town. why he decided to try poaching rare pokemon so close to the region professor’s lab I don’t know.”  
“Would this professor have better information on pokemon?”  
“If they didn’t they wouldn’t deserve the title they have.”  
“How would I get to Nuvema Town?”  
“Master’s watch had a gps on it because he was an idiot so needed it. I can’t help any more with that.”  
“Stop following my commands.”  
The snake’s eyes unglazed, then stared at Helena in surprise.  
“How the heck did you do that? You some sort of psychic woman or something? I don’t think the little baby thing would be able to perform hypnosis.”  
“Nah, that’s all me, sure I guess it’s psychic powers. Now do you want me to knock you out or will you try and attack?” The woman asked dully.  
“Nope I prefer being conscious thank you… but can I asked you something?”  
“I guess.” The woman was already picking up Starstuff, who looked at her happily. Why she did so she had no idea.  
“Can I come with? Wherever you’re going? Stupid master is stupid, I’ve been telling him that if he does something stupid and I have the chance to leave I would, but he didn’t exactly understand my words, and I haven’t had the chance before.”  
“Fine, just don’t be annoying.”  
The snake nodded before tapping one of the balls on the ground…  
‘Huh.’ They hummed before pocketing both balls, she would find out what was inside the other thing later.  
If this guy was a poacher or some kind, she really didn’t care about stealing his stuff.  
The woman checked the watch, and after a little fiddling she found out her location via gps.  
“Pew?” Starstuff squeaked.  
“As I said, I don’t speak Starstuff. Only snake tongue for me. If the question was ‘can I come too?’ your answer is yes, but only because you’re my only ticket home if I can’t be bothered with checking a ton of books out for dimension travel.”  
“Pew!” The Star thing snuggled into the woman’s bosom, which she had plenty of. Hooray for a potion-fixed body.  
“Don’t get so cozy, Starstuff. Or the name is permanent… actually it is permanent. Enjoy.”  
Starstuff seemingly didn’t care, and just remained cozying up in the woman’s bosom the arm kept closely to it.  
‘Alright… we’re on the road to Nuvema Town I guess.’  
And so the woman started to walk, gps-map-watch-thing in one hand, and ‘Starstuff’ in the other.


End file.
